Leave Out All the Rest
by Rixah
Summary: Yes, Zexion does have the patience for people like Demyx. As a genius with ever-changing life events, though, will he still be able to hold onto the shred of his cold personality that can save him from himself? AU Zemyx SomeOtherPairings WARNING:Shonen-ai


**okay, this is most definitely AU, without a doubt. and its Zemyx. cant forget the Zemyx...**

**sooo, zexions a genius, who would've guessed? R&R please! this is the first chapter of a story that i've actually tried to not keep canon and will have nothing to do with heartless/nobodies/no hearts/ etc...**

**and guess what?! ZACK FAIR IS ZEXION'S FOSTER DAD! YAY ZACK!**

**weeeellll, enjoy! i hope to get some good ratings.**

Zack's wild hair flipped about as he jumped off the back of the couch that his son was sitting with his legs crossed at, his football in hand.

"Yeah, I gave the quarter-back the play to win. I was the school's big hero that week.

"So, Zex, how's school been so far?" He threw the football playfully at his unresponsive son. It bounced off the silvery-blue haired boy's shoulder, causing him to flinch and pick it back up off the couch. Zexion was never one for sports.

Zack grabbed grabbed a carton of chocolate milk out of the fridge from the kitchen and walked back into the living room to plop down beside his son and chug.

"Ahh," he wiped his face with his sleeve then offered it to Zexion, "want some?"

"No, Zack. I cannot drink that. Though even if I could, I daresay milk and chocolate wouldn't be tasteful together anyways..." Zexion's pale hand flipped a page delicately.

"Hey... it's been thirteen years already, just call me dad." Zack slumpped when Zexion made no reply. Then he leaned over. "What'cha readin'?"

"A book."

"Well... what kind of book?"

"The kind of book that you read, father."

Zack sighed. Some days ago he would've never gave in and forced Zexion to spill. This was not that period of time, and specific events wear a person down after a while. "So how's school been?"

Zexion was quiet for a moment. His cobalt eye ceased to scan the white page, and, if Zack didn't know any better, he would've said the scrawny genius hesitated a bit.

But it didn't appear to be the case as Zexion replied in a monotone voice, "Alright, Zack. You're late for work by a minute now, the situation being that you didn't take notice to the clock. Again."

Zack flew off the couch in a flurry of curses and shoved the milk into the fridge cap-less.

"See ya, Zex!"

And Zexion's foster father ran out the door, missing a shoe, no doubt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion Fair was an overall quiet boy who possessed no friends nor the ability to feel.

So he would like to believe, at least.

He was a top of the district student and his hobbies consisted of one thing: reading. He hated motion pictures and dry things, such as the desert. And salt. He despised salt with all of his miserable being. Zexion was also, sadly, lactose intolerant and highly allergic to Ultra Violet rays. Meaning he didn't get a lot of sun. Ironically, the only color he actually ever took to was violet.

Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsbrough were his foster parents. Zexion was adopted at the age of three after his parents disbanded him and then Aerith and Zack got a divorce and she was never heard from again, save a few child support checks every now and then.

So it was just Zexion and his father who was not technically blood related to him. Zack never did have any time to spare for Zexion. When he did it was always five minutes or so to toss a foot-ball around and talk about his glory-days as running back for the Never High School's football team. Then he would ask how it was going for his good little son and get the same reply. Over. And over. And over...

Zack had two seven hour jobs at completely different times just to get the bills paid off. He didn't want to lose the house they were in because he was already seeing somebody else. Well, that was his excuse, anyways.... Zexion had never met the woman, but it wasn't like he cared. Not to mention that Zack still wasn't over Aerith, but that wasn't exactly the point.

It was quite clear that Aerith was the one who had ended the relationship. Right after the divorce they found out that she had been cheating on Zack with a local man named Cloud Strife. Cloud claimed he had no idea whatsoever that Aerith had been married and dumped her on the spot. He was the strong and silent time, for sure.

Poor, little Zexion led a pretty rocky life. He was the school's genious and skipped 9th and 10th grade, so he was easily the youngest in his class. Tommorow he would start his second week as a senior at Never High, and only at the age of sixteen...

Even though the year had just begun, Zexion had already been shoved into a trashcan for telling the basketball team's captain that if his brain was any amount of speed slower, it would stop working completely, instead of merely being dysfunctional.

It wasn't Zexion's fault that the only intelligent conversations that he had were the ones with himself.

Which was exactly why he went to see the school consular every Monday before school.

Zexion Fair was a genius that literally spoke out-loud to himself.

**i started to write this in my sleep deprived delirium then decided that it just HAD to be typed out. flames are appreciated as long as they come with constructive criticism!**


End file.
